Void Maps
“''A chill runs down your spine, and the bad guy quickly frosts over. A purple glow radiates from the ground in front of you, and a Void Map appears.” '''Void Maps' are a special type of map which rewards helium and Heirlooms, and start dropping after the player has used the Portal at least 5 times, . “''Heavy use of the portal has created a chance for the Void to seep in to your world. Be alert.” Synopsis Void maps appear in a separate section in the maps selection screen interface. When a Void map is found, a purple indicator will appear on the Maps button, and a message will appear in the log. Completing the Void map once will make it disappear. * Void maps have no level - their level is always equal to currently reached zone. * Void maps cannot be recycled. * If abandoned mid-way, all progress is lost. You can keep multiple Void maps in a single run - they will all appear in the Void map section within the map selection screen - but like all other maps, they disappear when the portal is activated. Dropping Rules The earliest a Void map can spawn is zone 10 under normal circumstancesIt is theoretically possible to have a Void map spawn as early as zone 5 assuming that the number A from this section is under zone 81 and the player has a 50% Void map drop rate Heirloom modifier.. Void maps have a chance to spawn every time a world cell (not map) is beaten. Void map spawn is dependent on max zone reached ("Zones cleared" in the stats). However, if in the previous run the player had reached a zone which was at least: zone reached - 25 The zone reached in the previous run will be used instead of highest zone reached. Lets call this number A. In the case where the player used the Portal over 25 zones before their max zone reached, the number which is used for A will be max zone reached reduced by 5%. If the Portal is used over 25 zones below max zone reached again, this number will be further reduced by 5%. This method is used to mitigate the penalty for if the player has done a very deep run. If the player begins to Portal in the (zone reached - 25) threshold again, the zone from previous run will be used as normal. The number A is capped at 200, which means that using the Portal anywhere at or after zone 200 will result in the same Void Map drop frequency next run. This protects players with the ability to push to zones past the "end game" content, or those who went for the z220 achievement, from being penalized for doing so. If the player reaches a zone equal to A, A is reset back to highest zone reached. Formula On average, a Void map should spawn every x amount of zones where x is the result of the following formula: If A is less or equal 80: 10 + 10 * (1 - [Void map drop chance) Otherwise: (10 + 0.13 * (A - 80)) * (1 - map drop chance) + 10 Where: *Void map drop chance is the current multiplier of your equipped Shield Heirloom. Below is a table showing the approximate average total amount of Void maps found using different points of reference (row is A, column is Void map drop chance): Reward Each Void map will reward the player with an amount of helium equal to the amount that completing the current zone would award times two. 2 * a * (1 + (b * 0.15)) a - Helium reward from current zone's boss b - Amount of Corrupted cells in zone (0 if you have not reached Corruption) The player will also be awarded a random Heirloom, whose properties depend on the current zone. Additionally, if a Void map is completed when the player is in zone 75 or above, Auto Storage will be unlocked. Notes: * Void maps still drop helium if they're completed below zone 21 (check helium rewards for more information) * All helium dropped from Void maps will count towards the Bone Trader "Buy Portal" bonus when the run is completed (assuming you break your personal best). * All helium dropped from Void maps will count towards Helium challenges and will be amplified by the challenge provided that they are finished within the range where helium is amplified by such challenge. For example, if on Balance, all helium from Void maps done up to zone 40 (inclusive) will be doubled once the challenge is complete. * The helium gain from completing Void maps is not affected by the map loot modifier. It is always the result of the formula above. * Below zone 60, Void maps give Blimps' helium. This means that at zone 59, Void maps will not give the zone 59's Improbability's helium, treating it as a Blimp (5x less helium) Nullifium per Void Map Below is a table showing the average Nullifium gain per single Void map within specific zone thresholds, tied to the rarity of Heirlooms found. Helium Challenges Following up from the previous section, helium from any Void map will be amplified if a Helium challenge is active and the player is within the range of zones which get increased helium for that challenge. Here is a table of all helium challenges available in the game and their respective last zone Void maps have to be completed at to guarantee a helium bonus from that challenge. Note that these zones are not the golden bullet where you should always finish Void maps at. They are just indicators that this is the last zone you can finish them in to have the Void maps' earned helium increased from finishing the corresponding helium challenge. Types There are four types of Void maps which have an equally random chance to be created. Each type will give '''every enemy' in that Void map a different ability. The name prefix corresponds to the type of the Void map. Properties Each void map type has its own properties. If the player is currently under zone 60, Void maps are easier (200% less difficulty, 100% less loot). Being in Zone 60+, all of the current and future Void maps' properties shift to being a bit harder. The name suffix corresponds to the map properties. Corruption When the player reaches Corruption (zone 180), all Void map enemies become stronger. Cthulimp The Cthulimp is the boss imp that appear in the last cell of every void map. The below table shows the Cthulimp's attack value for each level and type. Note that Void maps below zone 60 have decreased difficulty. Enemies in Void maps after Corruption receive Void Corruption, which increases their attack. Both of these factors are included in the table below. Strategy There is no penalty to saving Void maps for later use. As such, it is advised to finish them late enough in the run where the helium reward actually matters, but be careful - if you progress too far, they might become too difficult to ever finish, as their level is always equal to your current zone number. Void maps have 400% difficulty on average. However, some imps in Void maps strike first, and the most fierce imp - the Voidsnimp has a 2.1 attack multiplier, meaning that the effective difficulty is actually 840%. The rule of the Nom challenge, where enemy imps never strike first, also comes in effect on Void map imps, making three out of four of the Void map types have non-first striking imps (Deadly Nightmare still has imps attacking before you, regardless of whether they're fast or not). However, as enemies in Nom heal, it is still fairly hard to beat, as the end boss - Cthulimp - has a 5x health multiplier (similarly to Improbabilities). Trivia *In patch V4, Void maps were changed from rewarding twice the helium reward of that zone's boss, and instead now give twice the reward of all Corrupted cells that appeared in the zone on top of that. This is a boost to all Void maps done after the start of Corruption. Auto storage is also unlocked when completing a void map on zone 75 or above. *In patch V3.4, the stat explained below now caps at 200, which means that using the Portal anywhere at or after zone 200 will result in the same Void Map drop frequency next run. Essentially, the player is no longer penalized with lower Void Map drop rate for progressing past 200. *In patch V3.23, the dropping rate of Void maps was once again made more forgiving by making the max zone reached stat used for Void maps (not the actual max zone reached) lower by 5% every time the player uses the Portal lower than 25 zones under max zone reached, to ensure it eventually lowers to a reasonable number. *In patch V3.0, Void maps got easier before zone 60. They also stopped using maximum zone reached under every circumstance (now uses previous run's max zone if it is more than zone reached - 25). Zone 59 Void maps also stopped giving 5x helium from the Improbability (now 1x from Blimp) References